Digital polar transmitter architectures are becoming attractive for modern radios such as the radios used in cell phones and other mobile communication devices. This attractiveness can be associated with improved area use and improved power efficiency that digital polar transmitters appear to offer. Handling wideband radio frequency signals associated with modern communication protocols, such as WiFi 802.11ac (@0 Mhz to 160 MHz bandwidth) and LIE (10-40 MHz bandwidth) can be a challenge to digital polar transmitter architectures. For some polar architectures, this can be especially tough when the bandwidth of the phase component of the radio frequency signal can be up to 10 times wider than the radio frequency signal itself. Phased-locked loop-based solutions are typically used to generate the phase modulation signals for narrow-band standards (e.g., up to 4 Mhz) such as GSM/EDGE, Bluetooth and WCDMA. However, PLLs do not typically deliver the required modulation quality (EVM) and spectral emission (mask) for wider bandwidth standards such as WiFi and LTE.